


On The Origin Of Species; How Variation in Kind Causes Variation in State

by faultyvalentine



Category: Hearthstone - Fandom, King Kong (1933), King Kong (2005), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, World of Warcraft
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faultyvalentine/pseuds/faultyvalentine
Summary: A brief history of the Marvel Savage lands. Well, my brief history of it. (It has some crossover with other works of fiction)





	1. Volume 1: Early Hominids of The Savage Lands

In my travels of the Savage Land, also to be referred to as the land that time forgot, I have found out much about these forgotten lands.

The closest inhabitants of this land to the modern man are the Homo Neanderthals, although they prefer to call themselves "Man-Apes". They have developed a language similar to American English, although it is greatly adapted and has become much more guttural. They have said to have learned the language from a man named Paool. They claim he looks similar to me, though that may just be due to my lack of ape hair. They describe a Great Cataclysm up above, though they have little detail on what may have caused it or what it even looked like. I suspect it be seismic activity, though more research needs to be done to confirm this. This is when they were led here, by a large red and brown man known as Nali. When they first came to live in the savage lands, they were scared. Dozens of their men were disappearing, but they began to realize it was an act of god, forming a religion around sacrificing their men to Nali as thanks for bringing them to this prosperous new land. Luckily, this seems to have fallen out of favor among the tribe. A Great War is described, one where the Man-apes were all but wiped out by traitors of the tribe and a mythical man named Ka-Var (Whom I have yet to find). They worship a new deity now, called Man-god, who was said to have revived their species mere decades ago. While this is likely false, I much prefer it to the sacrificing rituals of old. Allegedly, their god has come back once, to help a man who looked similar to them, only more feral in nature. However, what intrigues me the most is the mention of two other tribes of people. The Ape-men and the Homo Habilis.

Similar to the Neanderthalis, Homo Habilis and the Ape-men (Who I now believe to be Homo antecessor) were both hominids that led to the birth of man. Little is known at the moment about the other tribes, however, it is known that the Ape-men are much more savage than the Man-Apes, relating more closely to ape than man at this point. The homo habilis, however, seem to be more on par with the intelligence of the Man-apes, allegedly being able to communicate with and tame dinosaurs

Throughout my conversations, I have learned there are many more tribes and animal species within the Savage Lands, all of which need to be studied more in depth. I also believe that there is more to the history of this place than meets the eye. Specifically, this would have to do with an artifact known as the  _Staff of Origination_  (Which is what I have come to call it.) It was mentioned a few times within the stories by the tribe, but no one ever knew exactly what it was or why it was important. I will be continuing my expedition here, as I hope to finally unravel the mysteries of these lands.

-Rafaam, Archaeologist of the British Crown.


	2. Volume 2: Geological Wonders

Since my last journal, I have explored the Savage Lands extensively. While there have been a number of wondrous new species of both Flora and Fauna, the most fascinating part of my journeys have been the locations I have uncovered in these lands. In this volume, I will be going over the ones that stood out to me the most.

**The Realm of the Metal Man**

One of the most peculiar locals I had discovered, along with my Man-ape guide, was a large, metal sanctum in the side of a mountain. My guide described the local legends of a large, magenta, metal man who would leave the sanctum and abduct various plants, animals and even tribesmen.

After hours of searching for an entrance, my guide and I set up a make shift explosion using a flower with a high concentration of sulfur and potassium nitrate and a block of charcoal. We managed to break a hole in the wall and, after hours of prying with stone tools, managed to make our way inside.

What we witnessed was something I had little precedent to expect.

Inside was a lab full of advanced technology. Computers rivaling any of our time, white boards, cryostasis pods. It looked to be part of a movie. However, there was nothing to indicate that anyone had lived there or how they could even open the door without immeasurable strength.

The most intriguing part of this discovery to me was a drawing. On a white board, a sketch of what looked to be a staff with a glowing orb on top was shown, with only a question mark beside it.

**Lost Lake**

The Lost Lake, as my guide described it, is neither lost nor a lake. A more fitting name would be  _Infamous River_. The river itself, as legend tells it, was a popular spot for new tribes to settle due to an abundance of food, trees and a water source nearby. However, no matter who settled here, the volcano across the lake would always explode, killing whoever lived there. When pressed for a pattern, my guide claimed  _When a full moon strikes, the Eternity Mountain erupts_. I could only assume the Eternity Mountain was the volcano, but when asked about the origin of why they called the volcano what it was, he merely said it is what it had always been called.

**Mystic Mists**

The Mystic Mists, as described by my guide, are mists that wash over certain areas of the Savage Lands at seemingly random times, completely mutating whoever is caught inside. I have no explanation of this phenomenon, outside from the possibility of radiation taking the form of mist due to the heat.

**Pangea**

My guide and I attempted to sail to an island known to the natives as  _Pangea_ , similar to our own idea about the origin of continents. However, due to the nature of the seas in the savage lands, we were unable to make it. According to the guide, this was to be expected, as no tribesman had ever made it to Pangea due to the rough waves.

We did however, find something more interesting

**Skull Island**

Skull Island could possibly be the most dangerous place, not just in the Savage Land, but the world. While on the main land, there is a semblance of sophistication, with some dinosaurs even evolving to be less dangerous to the tribesmen, that is not true here. Everything is out to kill you. Centipedes larger than dolphins with pincers the size of your forearm. Eels with the heads of piranha. Pterodactyl's with fangs the size of your neck and eyes more similar to a fly's. Salamander's that can swallow 5 men whole. Spider's the size of dogs. 3 foot long scorpions. Giant crabs the size of cars.

Now, you may be wondering why all the animals grew to be so vicious if they were isolated.

Kong

King Kong, to be precise

An ape the size of a building that lives on this island. That is what the animals had to adapt to survive with.

With no information on the large monkey due to the fact that my guide was killed by one of the giant centipedes, I was forced to explore the titular skull cave, which seemed to house the kong. All I found was a crude sketch next to a pile of bones

A sketch of the staff

Soon, I will get off this island. And when I do, I will devote all my time to finding anything and everything I can about this staff.

It might just be the most dangerous things in these lands

-R


	3. Volume 3: The Staff of Origination

It has been months since my last log. But this, this might be the most important one yet.

After months of searching cave paintings, back tracing stories and even returning to Skull Island, I have found it

The Staff of Origination.

Tonight is a full moon, which means Eternity Mountain will erupt once more. It also means the path to the staff will be open

I have contacted my friend Charles Darling. He sent me a crack team of adventurers called the  _League of Explorers_. Allegedly, they have never failed an expedition.

The leader of the group was Reno Logan. An idiot by all rights, though his strength and foolhardiness make him a valuable ally for this expedition. The same could be said for his wife, Dolores Lopez. The brains of the group, Elise, shares Reno's fondness for maps, though is actually intelligent enough to use them. Along with her, a small reptile named Finley, who was actually born from an egg the group took from the Savage Lands years ago. Finally, we have Bran, a dwarf of a man who claims to be in his 60's though looks no older than 30.

As we made our way through the volcano, it was dangerous. Deadly. Hundreds of traps littered throughout the volcano, seemingly set to prevent us from getting the staff.

But we did it

As we arrived, Reno was dangling precariously over lava to try to pluck a gemstone from the side, aided by his wife

But the rest of us? We went inside

Gripping the staff, I pulled it from it's pedestal. Almost immediately, blue lightning began to run down my arm

It was...exhilarating.

It was only natural to use this newfound power, of course. Pointing my staff toward the group, I sent a blast toward them

Elise's body went completely blue, as if all the heat was drained from her. However, the hue went even deeper, turning both her skin and hair purple. Her ears and nose both extended from her body, her proportions looking similar to an elf's

Finley, the small lizard, exploded in size, becoming as tall as a 10 year old child. Red tendrils shot from his back, similar to the mane of a horse. Small, jagged teeth shot from his mouth as his limbs contorted into human proportions

Brann's body began to shrink, even shorter than before. Becoming just taller than Finley, his mass exploded into his arms and legs, looking like he was a being of pure muscle. His hair and beard began to grow, his facial hair taking up half of his body.

I began to realize, with the staff of origination at my control, I was the master of evolution, able to change the state of creatures to however I wished.

Slamming the trio deeper into the cavern, I blew up the rocks above them, trapping them inside

Now face to face with Reno and Dolores, they two will become creatures of my own design.

And there is nothing anyone can do to stop me

-Rafaam, the Supreme Archaeologist


End file.
